A weekend with the Winchesters
by just a little rain
Summary: Sam and Dean were investigating a group of unusual disappearances. Unfortunately for them the local police had already called in the BAU team. What happens when the Winchester end up kidnapping one of the FBI agents while working on the case?
1. Chapter 1

Out of instinct Dean turned on Metallica the moment he started his prized Impala, though it might not have been the best idea considering the circumstance. He recognized the seriousness of the situation but refused to let his frustration show, instead Dean continued to drum his hands against the wheel in tune with the music as if it was just a normal night.

Sam, however, was far less calm about the situation. His brother ignored every glare forcing Sam to break Dean's number one rule–_driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cake hole- _and turned off the music. Ejecting the cassette tape, Sam considered tossing it over his shoulder in frustration but quickly thought otherwise. It probably wouldn't help the situation by throwing objects at their backseat passenger.

Clearing his throat Sam opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out.

Dean could feel his younger brother's eyes on him, pleading him for help. Gripping the wheel he thought over what had just happened. This had been the stupidest thing he'd ever done, and that was in a long history of stupid stunts.

A dozen possible options ran through his mind, each one ended with both of them behind bars. For a moment Dean considered just throwing her out, it wasn't like Blondie could catch up with the Impala, and if they didn't plan to spend a few days in this town it might have been a viable plan.

"Where are we going to go?" Sam asked quietly as they turned onto an off-road, as if the girl in the back couldn't hear them.

"Well we can't go back to the motel, we need somewhere isolated." Dean stated sternly as he kept his eyes on the road, while his grip tightened as he heard her let out a frightened whimper from the back seat.

"Relax, everything's going to be fine." Dean reassured, trying to keep his voice friendly. The lady did not meet his gaze, only turned towards the window hoping to figure out where they were taking her. Unfortunately, this late in the evening and surrounded by forest she could not make out any markers on the isolated road, instead her gaze focused on the trees in an attempt to remain calm. Sam frowned, not enjoying having this reaction, but what did he expect? As far as she knew she had been kidnapped by two psychopaths.

"Please let me go, it's not too late." She whispered still unable to meet either of the brother's eyes. "It's not too late, you don't have to do... whatever you're going to do." Images of St. Louis flash through her mind, women her age tied to chairs and– she couldn't think of it.

"And what are we supposed to do, drop you off in front of the police station with a 'we're sorry note?'" Dean laughed, trying to lighten up the hopeless situation. "Sorry, I really wish we could let you go."

"And we will." Sam added when he seen the colour drain from the blonde woman's face. "We just can't have you running back to the FBI until we're gone."

"Yeah, once were done than well drop you off with a note saying 'we're _really_ sorry' and you'll never see us again." Dean joked, earning another glare from his already pissed off brother. "So do you have a name Blondie?" he asked after another tense moment of silence.

For a moment she didn't answer, she just kept looking out the window until finally meeting his eyes in the mirror. New found confidence and adrenalin running through her veins, she refused to simply play hostage. They may have taken her gun but she had their profile and that would have to be enough.

"Jennifer, FBI BAU Supervisory Special Agent Jennifer Jareau."


	2. Chapter 2

"JJ's not back yet?" Reid asked as he walked over to the desk coffee in hand. The small room contained two boards with various crime scene photos on them, the boards themselves casted long shadows across the wall as the sun hung low in the sky.

"Not yet, strange she should be back by now." Morgan said, dropping the files to turn and look at the clock.

"She went to interview the owner of the lodge right?" Emily asked. "To see if any of the missing persons stayed there."

"Yeah," Reid said, phone held to his ear "That's strange, her phones off."

"I'll call Garcia and see if she can track her phone." Morgan stated not sure if it was the time to panic yet but if JJ was in trouble he knew she would be the one to call.

* * *

"Check it out Sammy, the tube works." Dean smiled, as if a working TV in a rundown cabin made up for everything.

"That's great Dean, now we won't miss the press conference that says two supposedly dead murders kidnapped an FBI agent." Sam mocked.

"What was I supposed to do Sam, she would have turned us in, we would've had to leave town." Dean defended himself.

"Then let's do that, pack our things and leave." Sam shouted as Dean walked away from him and flopped down on the bed. The cabin was small to say the least, its set up reminding them of more of a motel then anything.

"Five people have gone missing in the woods, two were found dead, and you want to walk away?" Dean asked from his seat on the bed.

"Maybe it's not our kind of case." Sam stated as he followed his brother through the cabin, looking to see if the place was secure.

"This thing has been snatching people up every twelve years like clockwork for as far back as we can track, that's not some normal psychopath. Now we only got a few days to find this thing before it disappears, if we don't we'll have to wait another decade."

"There are other hunters Dean!" Sam shouted.

"We're here now!" Dean shouted back stubbornly from the center of the room.

"Jerk," Sam muttered after a moment of silence.

"Bitch," Dean responded instantly.

"Fine, what are we supposed to do with her?" Sam asked, glancing over at JJ who was currently handcuffed to a table watching the two. She was in shock watching the two argue back and forth before switching back to a calm demeanor in a matter of seconds.

"I don't know, offer her a drink, see what's on TV, I'm going to look around." Dean laughed before leaving the small cabin.

Sam sighed before turning his attention to the girl, agent Jareau he remembered. Screaming about being on a hunt probably didn't help the situation but knowing their records she probably already thought they were crazy.

"Hey, sorry about that," He muttered awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. "I think we got some water in the impala, are you thirsty?"

"No." She whispered looking around the room. Kidnapping her had been an impulsive decision; otherwise they would have gone to a motel. She suspected they came across this small hunting cabin by accident, from what she could assume there was not much more then what she could see. An average size room with a dear head mounted on the wall, a bed and couch along with an outdated fridge all coated in dust and a door she could only assume lead to a bathroom, and a generator in the back.

If that was right then her only exits were the front door, between her and which was the youngest Winchester, and possibly a window in the bathroom. Her options for escape were limited but maybe she could convince Sam to help her.

"Sam," JJ whispered causing him to jump "could I maybe still have that water?" She asked.

"Yeah sure, hang on." He said before leaving the room, more than pleased to make her as comfortable as possible.

Taking a calming breath JJ went over the brother's profile, it had only been a few months since the team had gone over the Winchester's case for agent Hendrickson. Unfortunately, the Winchesters were caught and supposedly died in an explosion along with several other people before the profile was complete.

The two had been raised by their father after the death of their mother, traveling and raised like soldiers they were taught to believe that they were fighting evil. Sam was the younger brother and managed to leave his family and start a normal life, but after the death of his girlfriend he came to rely on his brother and fell into the same delusion. If she could play on whatever residual resentment he had on his brother for taking him away from a normal life, she might be able to get out of here.

"Here you go." Sam said kindly, holding the bottle close to her mouth seeing as her hands were cuffed to the table.

"Thank you." JJ whispered after taking a long sip. "Sam, can I ask you something?"

"Sure." He smiled, happy to have a conversation rater then sit in awkward silence. "What do you want to know?" he asked, this time more hesitantly remembering that she was an FBI agent.

"Why am I here?" JJ asked simply.

"We can't have you turn us in, I know you're scared, but you don't have to be. Once were done you're free to go."

"Are you sure about that, will Dean let me go?" Sam opened his mouth to speak but JJ cut him off "You heard him, he said when he's ready to leave town he'll let me go but I'm the only one who knows your both alive. After everything you've done to fake your death, do you really think he'll let me walk away? Dose Dean really seem like the type of person who would let someone walk away? Please Sam I need your help."

"When we're done here you're going to walk away from here, alive, I promise you." The younger Winchester answered, wishing that there was something he could say that could convince her that she wasn't in danger.

"Sam, I don't understand. You're a smart guy, went to college, studied prelaw at Stanford. You had a bright future ahead of you. Smart, handsome, a girlfriend you were going places, then Dean showed up and"

"He's my brother, I had to help him." Sam snapped.

"I know- you're a good brother but maybe the best way to help your brother is to stop all this before more innocent people get hurt." She replied kindly, watching him carefully as he sat down on the corner of the bed.

"I'm sorry agent Jareau, I can't make you understand." He sighed.

"Everything okay in here?" Dean asked as he entered the cabin.

"Yeah Dean everything's fine." Sam replied simply.

JJ just leaned back on her chair, her first chance at getting Sam on her side failed.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hotch Sir, I pulled up the security cameras at the lodge where JJ went." Garcia explained sounding out of breath.

"Garcia?" Hotch questioned.

"She was grabbed by two guys, I got a good image of their picture and ran it through the data base." She continued, her voice choking up.

"Hey baby girl, calm down. Did you get a match?" Morgan asked taking the phone from Hotch.

"Yes," Garcia answered right away before letting her voice trail off, leaving the team to wait anxiously for her to continue. "It's Sam and Dean Winchester." She finally finished, doing her best not to let her statement sound more like a question.

"That's impossible." Hotch stated quickly, he remembered that case well. "The Winchesters were killed in an accident months ago."

"I'm sending you the security footage now." Garcia responded quickly her voice still shaken.

...

The team watched the video in complete silence. JJ had excited the cabin after talking to the owners. In total five people had gone missing from the woods, two dead and three were missing. In their rush to find information JJ had gone alone to conduct the interview.

When she turned the corner she bumped into a man wearing a business suit. Hotch grit his teeth, recognizing Dean Winchester from his mug shot. Impersonating an FBI agent was a common ruse for him. JJ must have recognized him as well or at least done something to make him uneasy because a second later he covered her mouth with his hand. The younger brother came to assist and the three disappeared off frame.

"We have to move quickly, the Winchesters were the top suspects in many crimes but always managed to avoid police, until their supposed death. Of course they were not able to be tried after the helicopter explosion if they did do these crimes then we have to find JJ as soon as possible. The Winchesters are not known for their chivalry towards women." Hotch stated his stern voice breaking through the silence that had filled the room.

* * *

"Alright sleeping arrangements!" Dean exclaimed causing JJ to jump. The entire afternoon had been spent with the TV playing some mindless show while the brothers read books, used the computer and talked in hush voices around her.

Now she was worried. Dean had spent most of the time ignoring her or making some joke, now that his gaze was focused on her she felt like her life was in danger. The pictures from St. Louis case flashed through her mind once again.

"I call the couch, Jennifer gets the bed and Sammy that means you get the floor." Dean stated tossing his younger brother a pillow.

"What?" Sam asked "You take the floor." He added harshly throwing the pillow back at his brother in mocked anger.

"No way. It's up to you, take the floor or the impala unless you want our gust to sleep on the floor."

"Whatever." Sam said walking over to JJ and removing the handcuffs that had been chafing her wrist all day. Leading her to the bed he motioned for her to lie down.

"Unless you want to sleep tied to that chair Blondie I suggest you lie down, believe me sleeping sitting up does you no good." Dean smiled.

Hesitantly JJ sat on the bed as Sam cuffed one hand to the rail of the bed. To say she was confused was a tremendous understatement; these two were deranged psychopaths they weren't able to feel remorse like normal people would. Her comfort should have been meaningless to them, they should enjoy her discomfort, having control over her yet they truly seemed sincere in making her as comfortable as they could in the situation. They hadn't threatened her or harmed her; this behavior did not match the profile the team had come up with.

Whatever their reasons for this behaviour JJ knew one thing, it was going to be a long night.

* * *

JJ woke to the sound of the front door closing. Dean walked into the cabin and gave his brother a quick nod before turning his attention to her.

"Morning sleeping beauty, did you have a good night." There was no condescension in his tone, nor did she get the feeling he was trying to intimidate her. It seemed that the cheerful behavior was perfectly natural to him. Whatever the case she gave a simple nod, making sure to keep eye contact, not submitting to his behavior could be what was keeping her alive. He could be trying to break her and scare her or wait for her to let her guard down before killing her, though that theory did not sit right with her.

"I brought breakfast, I hope you like greasy fast food." Dean laughed before passing the brown take out bag to Sam. "I'll be back in a little bit I want to check out the woods, keep an eye on her."

"Dean you can't go alone." Sam insisted.

"I have to, someone needs to watch her and we have to find out what's in the woods."

"Dean," The younger brother protested.

"Just drop it Sam, we only got a few days before this thing disappears!" Dean shouted, not liking the situation any more than his brother but they had to find out what was grabbing people in the woods and they couldn't leave the FBI agent alone. "So eat your damn food, drink your half-caf double vanilla latte and I'll call you if I find anything." Dean finished with a mocking smile before walking out leaving Sam and JJ alone with a bag of greasy diner food.

...

Moving the table Sam positioned it so JJ could remain sitting in the bed but still reach the food.

"The first time in months I've had breakfast in bed and it's when I'm being held hostage." JJ laughed to herself as she stabbed the plastic fork into the pancakes Dean had brought. They were cold, telling her the drive from the diner he got them from was far away from the cabin.

"You're an FBI agent, I suppose it's hard to make time for breakfast in bed." Sam muttered, taking a bite into his burger.

"The last time was two months ago, I flew down to see my boyfriend." She explained. "Did you make your girlfriend breakfast?" She asked, trying to reach the old Sam the one that he was during Stanford.

"I-She" Sam stuttered, not meeting her eyes. "Yeah, all the time."

"I'm sorry, it must be hard."

"It's been a long time since the fire." He stated.

"You're a good guy Sam. You're not like what we suspected you to be, neither one of you has done anything wrong yet." JJ said, trying once again to make a connection with him.

"Except kidnapping an FBI agent," Sam pointed out.

"Yeah, I guess there's that. Thank you, for letting me have the bed and for the food." JJ said as Sam took the empty plate away from her. "I'm sorry you had to sleep on the floor."

"You're a profiler right?" Sam asked suddenly, his back was to her but she imagined he still knew she was shocked. "I asked Dean to look you up when he went in for breakfast. You're the go to between your team and the media right."

"Yeah?" JJ admitted.

"So lets me guess, because I'm the youngest child you think I don't get the reconciliation I want. That because I play second to my older brother I feel under-appreciated so you're going to thank me until I think were friends. Then you're going to have me question everything my brother does, convince me that I'm the victim in all this. That Stanford was my escape only to be dragged back into my family's delusions." Sam stated, turning around to face her. "Now the only question that remains is how I can save myself, I guess the only answer is to let you go and turn us both in."

JJ continued to look him in the eye, despite feeling completely defeated and vulnerable.

"So tell me FBI BAU Supervisory Special Agent Jennifer Jareau, how did I do?" His stern expression finally caused her to look away.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, I was only going to post the first three chapters of this story tonight but a review left moments ago made me instantly realized I need to clarify something. to the gust who wrote this reminded them of a story "I see a darkness". I just went on to look at that story and I see can plainly the similarities. It's possible I read that story before and remembered some of the plot while I was writing mine, but if that was the case please know it was not intentional, I honestly can't remember reading it but I skim through so many stories on here I can't be sure.

That being said I am fairly certain the plot will differ very soon. And yes the story I'm posting here is 100% complete so please enjoy the next chapter.

...

you know what, It's my first story on here so I'm just going to post it all tonight :)

* * *

The board was covered in images of the Winchesters, the team had tracked their entire childhood. From their family home burning down, the multiple of schools they attended growing up, Sam going to college, and the multitude of open cases that they were suspects in.

"These guys have been all over the map." Morgan said in shock as he placed another red pin in the map on the opposite wall. "If they were involved in all these cases they have been doing this longer than anyone thought."

"Some of them are only based on a partial finger print matches, but the crimes in the area match the Winchester profile as well. There was either grave desecrations, cult marks found on the scene, and witnesses reported fake offices or other officials." Hotch stated with his arms cross looking over the board.

"It doesn't make sense though why don't they stick to the same routine. Why don't they us the same symbols in every event or dig up a grave every time?" Emily asked looking at all the different complex symbols drawn on the ceiling or floors of various crime scenes.

"We assume that they are acting on multiple delusions, where they have to react in different ways." Hotch explained, looking through a case file.

"But in order to for them to do all of this they would have to be under dozens of delusions and still be able to interact with the public." Emily continued. It seemed almost impossible for anyone to be this delusional and still be able to interact without anyone suspecting them.

"They have to be extremely high functioning psychopaths. In order for the functioning of these unsubs to be this high they have to truly believe there delusions to be real." Morgan said simply.

"We need someone who has been studying the Winchester's, their case is too complex." Hotch stated, unsure who to call. Many police officers had been involved in the Winchester's cases but they had never stayed in one person's jurisdiction for anyone to focus on their case long enough. "It will be difficult to find someone who has the information we need about the Winchesters, after the cases went unsolved for so long other cases take priority and the Winchesters cross state lines and get away."

"What about agent Hendrickson? He was focused specifically on finding the Winchester's?" Rossi suggested instantly, after all it was Hendrickson who first called them to consult on the case.

"_Focused_ was putting it mildly, he was obsessed." Morgan interrupted, remembering when he came in for a preliminary profile.

"He would have been a perfect consultant but unfortunately he was killed in the explosion that was reported to have killed the Winchesters as well." Reid explained. "But he had written many notes and reports maybe they could help us."

"Alright Morgan and Prentiss go get Hendrickson's notes and talk to the agents he worked with, Reid work on a geographical profile the Winchesters have to still be in the area."

* * *

Dean came back with more books and newspapers. JJ wasn't able to see what they were researching but whatever it was dated back many years judging by the condition of the newspapers.

"This was all you could get?" Sam asked.

"We'll they normally don't let people take books out without a library card." Dean mocked. "I had to grab whatever I could and get out before someone recognized me."

"This case is getting more complicated; the cops released images from a video along with our old mug shots." Sam said in annoyance, he really just wanted to finish this case so they could focus on stopping Lilith and breaking Dean's deal.

"They released our mug shots, how did I look." Dean asked with a joking grin, like a teenager mocking his parents. "I do a mean blue steel."

"Can you be serious?"Sam glared.

"Fine, you go back to the library, see if you can find any records to match our theory." Dean muttered.

"Aah, Sam." JJ asked causing both men to turn their attention to her. "I have to go to the bathroom." She added in embarrassment.

"Right sorry." Sam muttered foolishly, of course she needed to use the bathroom she had been held hostage for nearly a day now. Un-cuffing her from the bed he walked her to the bathroom.

"Are you going to need any help in there?" Dean asked, not necessarily trying to make her uncomfortable with his suggestive grin but he wanted to get some kind or reaction. He was hoping she would come back with some wise-guy comment but instead she looked like a deer caught in headlights as a scared look crossed her face.

"He's kidding." Sam reassured, "Take your time. There's a shower you can use too. We got some clothes in the impala if you want or you can just put on what you're wearing." Sam stammered, they each had a change of clothes but nothing that would fit her comfortably.

"I'll be fine." JJ whispered as she walked into the bathroom.

When the door closed behind her JJ quickly turned on the water to drown out any sound she made. Searching the small cupboards under the sink she frantically looked for anything that could use. There was nothing, an old hairbrush and toothpaste but nothing she could use to escape not even so much as a nail clipper.

The room was smaller than the one she had been held up in for hours. The window, even if she was able to break the glass, was too small to fit through leaving her with no escape options. Admitting defeat she took the brief moment away from the Winchesters to clear her head.

...

The shower was a welcome relief, but when she had to put her dirty clothes from the day before back on all the worries returned. For a moment she considered asking Sam for the clean change of clothes but quickly pushed that thought aside, not wanting to wear something own by them. Taking a breath she opened the bathroom door, and looked around confused.

Sam had left, leaving her alone with Dean.

* * *

"You done." Dean asked as he walked up to her. She gave a simple nod, making sure to keep eye contact believing that so long as Dean did not think he was affecting her he would not escalate.

Taking her by the arm, Dean led her back to the bed and re-cuffed her to the railing. JJ wasn't sure what the best way to handle this was, she could only assume that the reason he had not harmed her yet was because Sam was still her. Now that Sam was gone the profile said Dean, a sadistic psychopath under the delusion he was a warrior, would escalate. He believes she is the enemy, the pictures of what he did to all the other women flashed through her mind once again as she stared at the knife on the table and his gun hidden beneath his jacket.

"Listen, you're scared I get that." Dean stated softly as he leaned forward in the chair beside her, still not acting according to the profile. "Okay let's try this, my names Dean Winchester I am an Aquarius and I listen to Led Zepplelin. Your turn."

"How does someone end up like you?" JJ asked before she could stop herself. The man in front of her was a serial killer, a high school dropout who got his GED, obviously brilliant, charming, and yet his personality switched from a psychopath to a five year old in three seconds flat.

"I had a crappy guidance counselor." Dean answered with his usually boyish smile that she was getting use to seeing.

JJ stared at him for a second, his serious face once again transformed into a kind childlike attitude with a sincere smile. She didn't want to tell him anything about her but this game of his gave her the option to not only learn about him, fix the profile, and change his view of her to something other than an enemy.

"My name is Jenifer, I have a son." She replied. The Winchesters had killed many people but never children, in fact there were a few reports of them saving young kids. Perhaps it was due to their own upbringing they felt that they had to protect children so they didn't have to go through what they had, what ever the reason playing into any weak spot couldn't hurt her chances for surviving.

"Kids are great; when Sammy was little he didn't complain half as much as he does now." Dean added remembering a simpler time. JJ studied him carefully pleased by his reaction, _was this why there have been no reports of violence against children, because Dean saw his own little brother in them?_

"Why are you doing this Dean?" JJ asked "You and your brother were gone, the police weren't looking for you. You could have settled down in a home and had your own family."

"Don't do that." Dean cut her off his voice hard, he was not going to sit here and let her pretend she knew anything about their life. "We don't have a choice, never did." Dean stated bitterly. JJ did not know what to make of it, if Dean was under the delusion that he was hunting monsters he should feel like a hero, have a superior complex. Yet, everything about his behavior now pointed to a tired man a man that had been beaten down, only to have to stand up and keep going, not because he wanted to but because he had to.

"I'm sorry. If you're willing to tell me tell me what's really going on I'm willing to listen." JJ offered.

Dean didn't want to tell her anything, he wasn't about to sit there and talk about his life like she was some kind of shrink who wanted to make all his pain go away. But he was going to be held up in the cabin with her until Sam got back, and watching the scared women fight back her fear and be brave in front of him was tearing him apart. He didn't like the way she looked at him, waiting for him to snap.

It didn't matter if he told her the truth, she was a FBI profiler, she already thought he was crazy. What harm could it do to tell her his story, she wouldn't believe him but it would let her know that the _delusion _she believed him to be under was not a threat to her.

At first JJ didn't think Dean was going to tell her anything but to her surprise, the elder Winchester told a tale that would put the grim brothers to shame. Losing his mother at a young age, having to raise his little brother, all while being constantly drilled by his father. It was no surprise his life had turned out the way it did, believing that he was hunting monsters, and saving people made up for everything that had become of his live. The motels, cheep food, late nights and alcoholism were all worth it if he believed he was helping people.

That was why the Winchesters never upped their game to include robberies to make themselves rich or had any personal motive in their crimes. To them it wasn't about helping themselves or fulfilling some fantasy, their gratification was in the people they left behind. _The people they saved. _

"Hendrickson was wrong about you, wasn't he?" JJ said knowing empathy was the best way to deal with a multiple of criminals, from emotionally damaged individuals to psychopaths. "You were just trying to help, to save people and he was trying to stop you. I understand." JJ edged trying to make him see her as someone other than his enemy; surprisingly she was able to relate to him more easily than she thought.

"If this is the part where you tell me what you think I want to hear, stop now." Dean stated annoyed "Hendrickson was a good guy, yeah he got some things wrong and locked us up but he was a good guy." He explained, more to himself than her.

Looking up in shock JJ could not believe what he said. Hendrickson was no doubt the one person that Dean should have thought to be the villain, the one trying to stop him from doing his job, but somehow he must have become something else in whatever fantasy the Winchesters were experiencing.

"What happened to him, in the explosion?" She asked quietly.

"He died, but not in the explosion." Dean answered mournfully, knowing that even if he told her the truth she wouldn't believe him but continued anyway. "A demon was after us and Hendrickson was in the way, she killed him, Nancy and everyone else in the station."

"Who is she?" JJ asked, playing along with his story.

"Lilith." Dean answered darkly


	5. Chapter 5

Sam shuffled through the multiple of books through the library, through all their research all their leads pointed to one creature. A Wendigo, it was the only thing that could be taking hikers from the woods. On a normal hunt Dean and him wouldn't have any problem with hunting it but someone had to stay with agent Jareau.

"Dean." Sam spoke quietly into his cell phone.

"Yeah?" His brothers voice answered in a hush tone, not wanting the FBI agent to overhear.

"Get this, I found records of a hunting group that got stranded in the forest for over a month. When the rescue team finally reached them-"

"Let me guess, they didn't make it." Dean cut him off in a half joking voice.

"Yeah."

"How much do you want to bet one of those hunters got hungry enough and turned into a Wendigo?" Dean asked, already knowing the answer.

"Dean if it is a Wendigo than some of those kids might still be alive." Sam replied, Wendigo's store food if that was the case there was still time to save the kids that were taken.

"I know what you mean; we don't have time to waist. Meet me at the site where the last campers went missing, bring some gas and a lighter- we'll barbeque ourselves a Wendigo." Dean said with a smile, more than ready to finish up this hunt.

"What about agent Jareau, we can't just leave her alone."Sam reminded him.

"We don't have a choice, a Wendigo is a two man job and it's not going to keep those kids forever."

"Alright."

* * *

"Alright Blondie, looks like you're on your own for a little while." Dean said after hanging up the phone. "Watch TV, eat some chips, have a drink and stay put till I get back." He said turning on the TV and pushing the bottle of drinks and bowl of chips to where she could reach before heading towards the door.

"What." JJ asked, not believing he was really going to leave her alone. The brothers had been so careful when watching her, never leaving her alone other than a bathroom break.

"If everything goes as planned then you'll be home by breakfast tomorrow." Dean said before running out the door. JJ couldn't believe it, whatever he had been talking about to his brother certainty made him leave in a hurry.

* * *

There were acres of unused land, forest and marshes covered a wide area many having abandon cabins that the Winchesters could be hiding in. Reid did his best to pinpoint a location but JJ was the only confirmed abduction from the Winchesters, and even if he assumed that the other missing were the Winchesters doing he could not isolate a likely area as to where they could be. The best anyone could do was search every cabin or hunting lodge in the surrounding areas.

"You alright Reid?" Morgan asked as he walked into the room.

"There's no way to use geographical profiling to locate them. The Winchesters movements have always been unpredictable and stretched throughout the country." Reid admitted sounding completely defeated. "What about agent Hendrickson's notes, did you find anything?"

"Afraid not, his notes mostly showed his obsession and desperation to catch the Winchesters. Hotch and the others are still working on it." Morgan said, feeling the same helplessness as the young genius.

"Do you think she's okay?" Reid asked. The entire team had been worried about JJ, but Reid didn't know how to handle it. Normally they assume the victims to still be alive until they have evidence suggesting otherwise. Sam and Dean's behavior have been so erratic with their known victims, some they killed, some they left alive, and their motivations vary with their delusions. There was no way to assume one way or the other if JJ was still alive, and that scared Reid. That little bite of hope was enough to drive him mad because if he believed she was alright but something happened he didn't know how to handle loosing someone else.

"JJ's smart, she'll be fine." Morgan reassured.

"I hope you're right."

* * *

Walking through the woods Sam and Dean hiked to the spot where most of the campers were taken from. The sites were still closed off, yellow tape telling people not to cross. Even from a distance the brothers could see the remains of the tent, blood from where two of the boys had been killed.

"What site is this?" Dean asked as he looked at the tracks in the dirt.

"The third abduction site, Brent and Adam were found dead while Seth was taken." Sam reminded Dean as they walked deeper into the forest.

"The camp site is in the middle of the forest, plenty of cover for the Wendigo. I say the first two fought back and pissed him off, than after killing them it took the kid." Dean stated, pulling the homemade flamethrower out of his bag. The device consisted mainly of a can of hairspray and a lighter but it would do the job.

It didn't take long for the brothers to track down the monster's hideout, a cave hidden deep in the woods. It offered everything a Wendigo needed, seclusion from the locals, running water and most importantly plenty of room to store food.

Walking deeper into the cave, water dripped from the cavern walls the further down they went.

"I don't like this Sammy." Dean muttered as he pointed his flashlight to the opposite cave walls. "We're wandering around this cave blind, while it knows every inch of this place."

"You think it's leading us into a trap?" Sam asked crouching to avoid hitting his head on the low ceiling.

"Probably, we got to throw him off guard." Dean answered as he flicked open the lighter and stared through the small flame.

* * *

"We got video of Sam Winchester leaving the local library but we got no footage of where he could have went after that." One of the officers said nervously as he addressed the already stressed FBI agents.

"Lock that area down." Rossi said. "Have your officers close every road coming in and out of the."

"Yes sir, but with the surrounding woods it would be easy for them to sneak away." The officer admitted. "Why haven't they left town yet?" He asked confused.

"Because they're not finished here yet. Do we know what he was looking at?" Hotch asked. Locking the area down like martial law wouldn't save JJ, they had to get ahead of the Winchesters movements.

"No, there was only a camera at the front door." The officer answered, it was obvious to everyone in the room what was troubling the young officer along with every officer in the department. It was every police agencies worst nightmare to have the Winchesters stumble into their jurisdiction and, also every officers dream to be the one to catch them.

"So we got nothing." Morgan stated as he clenched his fist tightly, wanting nothing more than to punch through the desk, but he restrained himself.

"Not necessarily, we've been working using the Winchesters profile." Reid said as he stood up from the desk and walked over to the board detailing the Winchesters life.

"Who else are we supposed to be profiling?" Emily asked, slightly annoyed that she couldn't follow the genius train of thought.

"The monster there're hunting." Reid stated bluntly. "Think about it their actions are unpredictable because their decisions are based on whatever their delusion is. We know that they believed to be tracking a ghost and a shape shifter once, If we use what information was available to the public along with whatever their behavior has shown so far we can determine what delusion their under and pinpoint where they are headed."


	6. Chapter 6

"You think if we profile the thing their hunting, it will lead us to them." Rossi stated intrigued by the idea.

"How are we supposed to figure out what they are hunting, do you have any idea how many legends and religions have creatures that abduct people from the woods?" Morgan asked. "Don't answer that." He added quickly when Reid opened his mouth to ramble off some fact about the number of creatures they would have to profile.

"Have Garcia look into any legends that involve the woods and abductions." Hotch ordered, happy that they finally had something to work with.

"We had a call on the tip line, a man matching Sam's description spotted at a local store." An officer stated as he came into the room.

"What did he buy?" Emily asked.

"Ah, a can of hairspray and a lighter." The officer muttered, not sure how what he bought was going to help.

"And fire, a creature that can be fought with fire." Hotch added as Morgan dialed the number.

...

"What do you have for us baby girl?" Morgan asked in his usual playful voice that was reserved only for Garcia.

"Do you know how many things that go bump in the night grab unsuspecting campers in the woods?" Garcia asked stubbornly. "You got vengeful spirits, black dogs, hell hound- though they hunt you down anywhere most people just tend to hid in the wood when running from them." She rambled.

"Focus baby girl." Morgan laughed into the phone.

"I'm sorry there's just too much to sort though, it's like looking for a needle in a haystack, a scary needle in a haystack in a haunted house. I need more information." Garcia answered as she desperately typed on her keyboard.

"We're looking for something that abducts people not necessarily kills them, abductions happen every decade, long deep scratches in the victims."Morgan said as he listed any information the Winchesters would be aware of.

"Alright, that helps a little. You said scared of fire, bingo we've got a match." Garcia shouted as the intense typing on her keyboard stopped.

"What do you got?"

"A Wendigo. A creature that used to be human but after being trapped in the wilderness usually by a snow storm was forced to resort to cannibalism to survive. _Yuck_. They are creatures cursed to wander the land, eternally seeking to fulfil their hunger for human flesh and are known to store their food alive all winter long." Garcia rambled, disgusted by what she was reading.

"And here's the kicker, in the late sixties six campers were trapped in the woods near where you are, when rescue arrived only five bodies were found. They had been eaten by what were assumed to be wolves.

"That's why Sam was at the library, he was searching for that article." Rossi nodded.

"Where do they live? If the Winchesters came to the same conclusion as us they're going to be looking for this thing." Hotch asked.

"And if we go searching for the Wendigo we'll find the Winchesters." Garcia stated as she continued her typing, the pink feather in her hair waving side to side as she switched computers. "They live in northern areas, are near perfect hunters that know every inch of their territory which include cave, hill, trees and bushes."

"So the woods." Emily said disappointingly.

"There are only a few caves that are remote and have cavern that could be considered a monsters hiding place." One of the officers added.

"Perfect, let's go." Hotch stated standing up from his chair.

"Bring our girl home." Garcia added through the speaker phone as the team filed out of the room.

* * *

The fire spread from the entrance of the cave to the inner tunnels.

"Come on, fresh meat!" Dean shouted. "What' wrong, not afraid of a little fire are you?" Dean mocked hoping to draw the creature's attention while Sam looked for the missing kids.

Hearing something behind him Dean briefly saw a shadow run behind the fire. For a second he caught a glimpses of the creature, its pale skin had no visible hair and its features distorted to a point that any human features it once had was lost. The roaring hiss of the creature echoed through the trees as it circled Dead.

"Right, Wendigo's are fast." Dean muttered as the dark blur appeared again but disappeared just as fast.

Turning his back Dean began firing at the creature, the sound of gun fire a challenging sound that would hopefully draw the creature out.

* * *

JJ struggled against the cuffs, she had given up trying to force them off the bed railing and instead tried to use the fork from breakfast to pick the lock. It was obvious that it wasn't going to work, her only chance of leaving this cabin was if her team found her or if Sam and Dean let her go.

Lying back on the bed her thoughts drifted towards Henry and Will, the team and everything in her life. Slowly her thoughts changed, remembering the last few days with the Winchesters. It had been obvious by the first night that the teams profile had been wrong, and with an inaccurate profile she had no idea what to expect.

Then again the team being wrong about the profile might be a blessing. The men they thought they were would have killed her by now, but the real Winchesters didn't seem too bad.

* * *

Sam walked sideways as he squeezed between the narrow cave walls. He was lucky for him he was able to find the chamber where the campers were rather quickly. A teenage boy and girl both hung from the ceiling, rope tied around their hands, their clothes matted with dirt and blood. Unfortunately the third victim, Seth, laid on the cave floor, Sam bent down to find a pulse but instantly realized he was too late.

"Who's there?" The girl asked weakly, swaying back and forth with her feet just above the ground.

"Angela, it's okay I'm here to help." Sam whispered as he took out a knife and began cutting her down. "But we have to be very quite." It didn't matter what he said, the girl was waving in and out of consciousness unable to process what he was saying.

...

Once Angela was cut down Sam began working on the boy. He had almost cut through the rope when something shuffled behind him. Turning around Sam faced his older brother, his signature leather jacket covered with dirt and the right sleeve burnt.

"What happened to you?" Sam asked as he cut the boy down.

"I took a freakin' walk through the woods, what do you think happened? I just roasted a damn Wendigo." Dean shouted, taking the boy from Sam and gestured for him to grab the girl.

* * *

The BAU team arrived just as the fire department did, the fire truck unable to get though the trees caused the men to arrive in a rescue vehicle as they tried to see if there were anyone in the area as a water helicopter was dispersed.

"Can we get to the caves?" Hotch shouted over the noise.

"The fire is centered around the caves, there's no way to get close." The fire chief stated.

"Looks like the Winchester's beat us here." Rossi muttered, watching the fire burn the surrounding trees.


	7. Chapter 7

Kicking in the door Dean carried the injured kid into the cabin. JJ watched in shock as he carried the boy, twelve year old Erick the first missing person, and laid him on the couch.

"Get me some water!" Dean shouted to his brother, who quickly tossed him the bottle that was in front of JJ. The boy gulped down the water, obviously dehydrated. JJ watched as Dean pressed a cloth to the boys shoulder, trying to stop the bleeding.

JJ couldn't see the boys face, his cloths and skin all covered in dirt and dried blood. The gray hoodie was torn; the right sleeve had been ripped from the seams revealing a pale arm with more dirt and scratches almost as if something had clawed at him.

"What happened to him?" JJ asked as she stretched from her position on the bed, the metal handcuff digging into her skin as she desperately tried to see the boy.

"We need to get him to the hospital." Sam said ignoring JJ's question as he looked out of the window where the other missing teenager slept. She was not badly injured but still in need of a doctor.

"Help me wrap his wound, if we don't stop the bleeding he won't make it to the hospital." Dean ordered. With little more than a needle, thread and a cloth bandage the brothers quickly, a precisely, patched up the boy. It was no surprise that they excelled in stitching wounds seeing as how often the two were injured and unable to visit a hospital themselves.

...

When they finished Sam unlocked JJ from the railing of the bed and lead her out the door, Dean caring the boy.

"What's going on?" JJ asked as she was put in the back seat of the impala, next to the sleeping girl. This would have been her chance to run, to fight the Winchesters and flee while they were distracted. But the genuine concern in their faces made her believe that they were truly trying to help these two kids.

She remembered Dean's story, this is what he lived for, to protect those he saw as innocent from the monsters of the world. He wasn't going to hurt them, or her. The new profile she had been working on told her that he wasn't going to kill them, he was going to take them to the hospital where they could get help. Trusting that profile JJ wrapped her arm around Angela as the abducted girl groaned in pain.

Ignoring JJ Dean turned to the boy in Sam's arms, JJ hadn't even realized Dean had passed the boy to his brother until the Impala's engine started. "Is he okay?" Dean asked sounding truly concerned for the boy's safety.

"He's lost a lot of blood and got a bad bump to the head."

"What about her?" Dean asked looking back at JJ.

"She needs a doctor, quickly." JJ answered.

With his brothers and JJ's words in mind Dean sped through the narrow roads of the forest, the black impala skidding across the dirt in a dramatic fashion before turning onto the main road, where it was able to go even faster now that the road was not obstructed.

JJ kept her an arm around the sleeping girl, Angela Brown, the second to disappear in the forest. The girl was obviously in some state of shock, mumbling something in her sleep about a monster. Sam had wrapped his jacket around her, but it did little to comfort her.

* * *

When the lights of the town came into view JJ didn't know what to expect. She didn't know how the Winchesters would handle the situation, but just Dean pulled into the hospital stopping in front of the front entrance without a word. Once again JJ was reminded of the profile that she had been working on since her capture; the Winchester's would put others ahead of themselves in any situation, providing they did not see an individual as a monster.

Sam opened the door and took Erick, shouting for a doctor. As she was about to open the door Dean pulled his gun, a colt revolver, she stared at him not in shock or fear but only curiosity. She could not bring herself to see him as a deranged serial killer after being with him for so long and watched him strive to save a young boy and girl's life. Now that gun pointed at her look as out of place as it would in the hands of a child.

"You scream or say anything to anyone, I will shoot." Dean stated, an empty threat but the doctors were coming for Angela and he needed JJ to stay quite.

Looking at him JJ nodded, knowing he would not shoot her but decided to remain quite anyway. She would let the Winchesters go, because whatever these boys did resulted in saving two teenagers lives- something in her gut told her the right decision was to let them go.

"Alright, get out." Dean ordered put the revolver back in his jacket as the doctor opened the impala door. They rushed Angela inside, asking JJ if she was alright. In all the confusion Sam returned to the car and gave JJ a last look before getting into the passenger's door.

That's how JJ ended up standing in the hospital parking lot, crowded by a group of doctors, watching as the Kansans license plate disappeared into the distance.

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay?" Morgan asked as the doctor shown a light in JJ's eye checking her for any trauma.

"Yes, I'm sure. They never hurt me." JJ answered, not sure how to explain her interaction with the Winchesters.

"JJ, you were with them for days." Reid stated hesitantly, as if afraid that by mentioning this would cause her to have a break down. "Their profile would not allow them to not show some form of dominance."

"I'm telling you, they didn't do anything. There was no threatening or violence, the only torture was being forced to watch early morning television." She said in a half joking voice. "They didn't match their profile at all."

"Then we'll have to re-evaluate the profile." Hotch said "We're glad you're okay." He added, more than pleased that they found her alive- unharmed.

"Yeah, if you don't mind I'd like a moment alone." She asked causing the team to nod and leave the room, followed by the doctor who had finished her observation.

Looking out the window JJ watched the lights of distance cars on the road by the hospital. The sun had set but people were still going about their usual routine. It was all perfectly normal, or appeared to be. Yet, there was one thing she knew for sure, something was happening- she didn't know what, but the Winchester's did. They might just be two crazy brothers on some mental break but something in her gut told her otherwise.

Tearing her eyes away from the window JJ looked at the paper that had been stuffed into her jeans pocket. On the crumpled piece of paper the phrase _we're sorry _was written in messy handwriting.

"Sam and Dean Winchester," JJ stated gripping the paper "One day you're going to explain what happened here today."

* * *

And done! That's my first story here on FanFiction.

Sorry if you felt that it was short, or just really bad, but this had been sitting on my computer for ever now and I really just wanted to get something posted here. Hopefully my next story will be better.


End file.
